polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russo-Turkish War (1828–1829)
The Russo-Turkish War of 1828–1829 was sparked by the Greek War of Independence. The war broke out after the Sultan closed the Dardanelles to Russian ships and revoked the Akkerman Convention in retaliation for Russian participation in the Battle of Navarino. Major Battles * The Siege of Shumla (1828) - Russian forces launched a prolonged siege of Shumla, but the Ottoman forces outnumbered the Russians, as well as the Russian soldiers faced many diseases and were ill-equipped, and took heavy losses and were forced to retreat. (Ottoman Victory) * Second Siege of Silistra (1828) - Russian Forces attacked the city again after men were taken to the Caucasus Front, catching the Ottomans by surprise. The Sultan senta relief force to save the city but they were trapped and defeated before the could reach the city, and so the city fell to the Russian Army. (Russian Victory) * Battle of Kars (1828) - Russian soldiers attacked Kars, which was held by a large Ottoman garrison. After fighting in the suburbs begun, a Russian unit made an unauthorized advance, and to save the unit from dying, other units rushed to their help, crushing the Ottomans. After another few days of fighting, the city fell, and the Russians were victorious. (Russian Victory) * Battle of Akhalkalaki (1828) - The Russian forces attacked Akhalkalaki, as it was undermanned and whithheld no cannons. After 3 days of Russian bombardment, the remaining Ottoman soldiers surrendered and the Russians took Akhalkalaki. (Russian Victory) * The Siege of Akhaltsikhe (1828) - After a clash with Russian forces a day before, Ottoman soldiers retreated into Akhaltsikhe, and the Russians quickly laid siege to the city. Two days into the siege and the Russians set fire to the city then launched their attack. The Ottomans defended themselves as best as they could, and five days later the Ottoman commander sued for defeat, and wanted the Russians to let him and 4000 of his men retreat safely from the city. The Russians allowed this, and the Russians took Akhaltsikhe while the 4000 Ottomans retreated. (Russian Victory) * The Battles of Saganlug and Erzerum (1829) - A huge Russian offensive began, and Ottoman and Russian forces clashed at Saganlug and Erzerum. After a flaking maneuver, Saganlug fell and Erzerum was surrounded. After 2 days, the Ottoman defenders surrendered and Erzerum fell to the Russians. (Russian Victory) Peace Treaty The Treaty of Adrianople on 14 September 1829 gave Russia most of the eastern shore of the Black Sea and the mouth of the Danube. The Ottomans recognized Russian sovereignty over parts of northwest present-day Armenia. Serbia achieved autonomy and Russia was allowed to occupy Moldavia and Wallachia until teh Ottomans had paid a large indemnity. Moldavia and Wallachia remained Russian protectorates until the Crimean War. Archaic slavery was abolished during this period. Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Needs Image Category:Wars involving Russian Empireball Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wars involving Greeceball Category:Wars before Cold War Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before Post-Cold War